BBR Version 1.4.2
Alright, time for a 1.4.2 changelog. A lot of things were changed in this update, and there are a few new additions as well, so let's try and break it down. Please note that the number of changes is large, meaning this article will be updated a lot with new stuff. The update has been postponed for a long time, after being announced back in early January. But as of February 28th, 2013, Update 1.4.2 was finally released. This update also brought a new icon design to the game, featuring a redesign of the old Version 1.2 icon, now with a new red colour. The game has officially been renamed to simply Battle Bears, but around the wiki, it will continue to be known as Battle Bears Royale. Let's take a look at what else is new in 1.4.2... The Main Attraction: The Shortest Parsec The long anticipated new stage, Shortest Parsec, is now available for play. The stage is set on a space station with lots of details, one of the most noticeable being the orange beam parting the two teams spawn points. The map requires control skills due to a high suicide potential, as well as a removeable floor that can be controlled by using melee attack on a switch that is located on the tower at the far end of the stage. Teamwork and good coordination is a must in this place. GREE Removal and New Nickname System SkyVu decided to remove GREE due to continuous issues with the system. Now, to change you nickname, you simply need to press a single button on the main menu. It is still unknown whether GREE will return in the future, but as of now, Battle Bears Royale seems to be running solely through Apple's Game Center system. Nicknames can be changed as often as desired, but may take a short while to register with the server. Weapon Balancing As with most updates, this update features a lot of balancing stat changes. However, this update also alters a lot of the prices for a bunch of weapons, making them have a price of Gas instead of Joules. We will attempt to feature all these edits in the following section. Note. The order of weapons is depends entirely on the order from the code, since this is a huge list and I don't wanna waste time creating a specific order ^^ All values are based on a comparison between the 1.4.1 version on February 28th, 2013 and the 1.4.2 version on March 1st, 2013. Character Speed and Health Changes To the observant player, you may have noticed a small change in the Huggable's speed during the update's release period. These were reversed back fairly quick though. Also, the Huggable has received a small Health boost that, for now, seems permanent: *Huggable speed changes: **Forward speed changed from 300 µ/s to 330 µ/s **Sideway speed changed from 275 µ/s to 290 µ/s **Backward speed changed from 275 µ/s to 290 µ/s *Huggable armour equipment value changes: **Armour+1 equipment changed from +10 to +15 **Armour+2 equipment changed from +20 to +25 Golden Dress-Up Opportunities The update also includes 7 new skins, one for each class. These skins are all gold version of the respective classes. These can only be purchased in one big bundle, containing all goldens skins. This also applies to all future classes' golden skins. The skins can be seen below.(See more:The Gold Pack) Gold Graham.jpg Gold Wil.jpg Gold Astoria.jpg Gold Tillman.jpg Gold Huggable.jpg Gold Riggs.jpg Gold Oliver.jpg The bundle with all gold skins costs a total of 5,000 Gas. The special bundle picture can be seen below: Equipment and Currency Changes First off, equipment has been modified to remove stacking. This means that no piece of equipment can be used to combine an Equipment +4 effect. It is still possible to use an Equipment +3 combination. As for currency, the Gas and Joules purchase options have been changed. For Gas, you can now purchase even more in one transaction: Conversion of Gas to Joules is no longer possible. Instead, additional Joules can be purchased through iTunes: Bug fixes Several crucial bugs have been fixed in this update. These are the following: *Mini Me glitches in Battlefield Airpad, Facing Temples and Spacecraft *So Fly exploit in Huggable Factory and Headlight Glitches *Daydreamer reload glitch *General performance fixes I hope you enjoy this. The huge weapon comparison list took a heck of a while to write, but finally it's done! Feel free to add anything I've missed, or write a comment with questions and additions. ^^ Category:Updates Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold